untitled
by Horus's Lady of the Night
Summary: my summary is inside because it will not fit in here. pairings are kagses, and i have more but too many to list here i might have voting later 4 others. please. i need help with some names, so please read. story will be up in a few weeks to a month
1. Chapter 1

Hey every one! I'm going to be coming out with a new story soon. I got rid of the other one I had written because I lost interest in it altogether. So here is the "summary" if you will, for my new story, which currently, does not have a title yet.

Kagome and the Inuyasha gang are in a band together. The bands name is the rip offs. Why is that? Because they're and 80's cover band. Yusuke and his friends are now attending the same college as the Inuyasha group. But one of them is still being abused, even while they're at college. Poor Keiko, can anyone save her from it? Will Kagome be willing to help after she broke her cousin's heart?

Yes, I know it's a couple ideas that have been done over and over, so yeah, but I wanted to do my own story on these subjects because, well, yeah, I felt like it. So anyways, if any one can give me an idea for the title, it would be greatly appreciated. And also, here are some of the characters. I need some help with character last names as well. They're the ones with a ? where a last name would be. And I want them to be original ideas as well. I don't want something that's been done a thousand times over for their last names, so if anyone has any ideas, please send me some, thank you! Much appreciation will follow, and I will make sure to mention that you were the one to come up with the names as well. So without further ado, here are the character names and ages:

Kagome Higurashi (sp?):

Age- 18

Sesshoumaru :

Age- 22

Sango Taijya:

Age- 19

Miroku Monk (AN/ original, I know!):

Age- 19

Inuyasha :

Age- 19

Kouga Ookami (AN/ again, original!):

Age- 21

Souta Higurashi:

Age- 25 (AN/ ok, so he's going to be Kagome's big brother instead in this, and older than everyone else, well, except for Hiei, Hiei has an unknown for his age because yeah, he's a demon. But oh well)

Rin :

Age- 17

Shippo Foxtrot (I know I'm weird):

Age- 17

Kikyo Higurashi:

Age- 46 (she's Kagome and Souta's mom. Which makes her Yusuke's auntie! Plus, I felt like being nice to her, weird, I know! But oh well!)

Inutaisho (sp?):

Age- 49

Yusuke Urameshi:

Age- 20

Kurama Himura:

Age- 22

Hiei :

Age- unknown

Keiko :

Age- 19

Botan :

Age- 20

Genkai:

Age- very old…. I mean unknown


	2. and it begins

AN// ok, so here is my first chapter. I hope all ya'lls like it. Sorry if it seems a little slow at first, but I promise it will pick up later on. I still need help with ideas for names and the title. I promise to give proper credit for these names, and thank you yet again.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters, yu yu hakusho (sp?) characters, or any of the songs I use. I only own my characters that I have created myself. Thank you very much.

CH. 1

And It Begins

She ran into the building towards her math class. She was late, again. Her professor was not going to be happy about this. Kagome Higurashi was a freshman in Tokyo University. She lived in an apartment with her older brother Souta, and her cousin Yusuke Urameshi. They lived about ten minutes away from TU, which Kagome was grateful for. She was late because her dear loving brother thought it was funny when she was in a dash, so he set her alarm to go off five minutes before her class started.

So here we are, with a pissed of Kagome, running through the halls, trying to get to her class, ASAP. Finally, she reached her class, and tries to sneak through the back of the class to her seat without being noticed by the teacher. Too bad fate wasn't on her side.

"Kagome Higurashi, you're late." Said professor Myoga.

'_Ugh, today is NOT my day._' "Sorry professor, I promise it won't happen again," replied Kagome taking her seat and pulling out her materials for the class.

"Very well. As I was saying…" At this, Kagome decided to think of ways to torture her brother when she arrived home. Suddenly, a note fell onto her desk. Kagome just sat there looking at it weird. '_Who passes notes in college? Isn't that a high school thing? Oh wait, it's from Sango._' Sango has been Kagome's best friend, besides Yusuke that is, since kindergarten. Kagome opened the note.

'_Souta reset your alarm again?' _ She quickly wrote a response and gave it back.

'_YES! I'm sooooo getting him back when I get home. He'll have no idea what hit him.'_ Sango looked at Kagome oddly before replying and sending the note back.

'_You do know that he knows every one of your tricks because he taught them to you right???_' Kagome almost laughed out at that.

'_Sango I know that. That's why you and Yusuke are going to help me! Lol._' Sango just gave Kagome a look that said ok. Once class was over, Kagome and Sango walked out and headed towards their next class together. They had all the same classes together, along with Kagome's cousin Yusuke, well, except for their first class. As they were walking, they ran into Yusuke.

"Hey Yusuke!" shouted Kagome and Sango in unison.

"Hey Kags! Sango! What's up?" replied Yusuke.

"Nothing much, did Souta reset your alarm clock this morning or pull any other tricks on you?"

"YES! That punk is gonna get it! I don't give a flying whale's ass if he's older than me, I'm gonna beat him to a pulp!" yelled Yusuke heatedly.

"Ummmm…." Started Sango timidly, "didn't Souta teach the both of you how to fight? And isn't he supposed to be an incredibly awesome fighter?"

Yusuke seemed to calm down at this. "Dammit, you're right Sango. So what are we going to do then?" he asked

"We're going to do what we always try to do pinky, try and take over the world!" replied Kagome, before bursting into a fit of giggles along with Sango. " Honestly, we're going to come up with a plan to get him back, one that he will never see coming." Kagome said, then laughing maniacally. The other two just looked at her like she was a lunatic before dragging her off to their next class to begin plotting a plan that was so preposterous, that it was ludicrous, and it was so ludicrous that it was brilliant. In fact, it was so preposterously, ludicrously brilliant, that it just might work. (AN// ok, I know, I had a pinky and the brain moment, and a my wife and kids moment lol, but I couldn't resist it!!)

Meanwhile, at the other side of the campus…

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kouga were walking around leisurely, mainly due to the fact that their classes didn't start for another hour at least. Amazingly, Kouga and Inuyasha were getting along. Miroku and Sesshoumaru were a little scared. Well, ok, Miroku was scared; Sesshoumaru was wondering why he was hanging around the 'inferior imbeciles' outside of band practice. After thinking about this, he started walking off in a different direction, actually, Kagome's direction to be more specific. None of the other guys noticed this because the saw a group of beautiful girls walk by and started to follow them. From a distance of course, they weren't that stupid.

With Sesshoumaru

After having walked away from his younger, HALF brother and his dimwitted band mates, Sesshy-boy decided to jog to the other side of the school where his next class was. Why he decided to head to his class an hour early was beyond him, but he had nothing better to do, when Sesshoumaru got there, he was surprised to see Sango, Kagome, and her cousin Yusuke there already, but he didn't show it because that was beneath him. Kagome looked up and Sesshoumaru and wondered if he would help her and Yusuke with their revenge scheme.

"Hey Sesshou!! Can you help me and my cousin finish our plans for getting back at my brother?" Sesshoumaru just gave her a weird look. So Kagome decided to be a wise ass.

"OOOHHH mighty and powerful Sesshoumaru-SAMA, my favorite band leader and slave driver, will you please help this lowly band-mate get back at her brother?" Kagome said sarcastically before her and Sango busted out laughing while Sesshoumaru merely smirked. Yusuke was clueless because other than Sango and Miroku, he didn't know any of Kagome's friends. Then he realized that this was the guy that Kagome had been talking about non-stop at home. Right then, a plan started to weave itself in that little head of his. Then all of a sudden, a female dragon demon appeared out of nowhere.

"Aaaahhh…I love having the ability to teleport. Saves me so much time!"

"Shut up Kitty! Not all of us have that luxury. And you're early by about 45 minutes" Kagome said, a little pissed off.

"Are you serious? Dammit. I wish I was and only child instead of a twin sometimes" replied Kitty. Kitty, which was short for Kitanna, was a beautiful demoness. She had gorgeous golden (yes gold, not blonde) hair with red streaks through it that reached to the middle of thighs when it was down, but right now she had it up in a braid wrapped into a bun. She had deep, intense, ice blue eyes that could capture anyone's attention. Along with that, she had permanent gold eye shadow, with silver eyeliner and regular mascara. She also had red stripes that almost resembled flames that wrapped around her wrists up her arms to her shoulders, and around her ankles up to her hips. On her forehead was a red crescent moon engulfed in flames that signified that not only was she royalty, but had elemental powers as well. She was also incredibly tall. She was dressed in a long peasant skirt that was black with a white off the shoulder peasant top. To top off the outfit, she wore gold sandals that looked like they were from ancient Greece, with a bunch of gold and red bangle bracelets on her right wrist.

Kitanna also had a twin brother named Kotaru. He looked exactly like Kitanna, except where her markings were red, his were gold, and where hers were gold, his were red. Same with the hair, but his was short like Yusuke's.

ANYWAYS, back to the story. Sesshoumaru just stood there, looking all cool and aloof, but let's take a trip inside his head, shall we? _What the hell? Kitanna is really a strange one. And she's royalty for Christ sakes! She's the god-dammed queen of the dragons! She should be able to control herself better, especially in public. WAIT! Why am I dwelling upon this so? Dammit. It must be Kagome's fault. Whenever I'm around her, the littlest things seem to bother more than they should. I must find out what she truly is. I know she's kidding something from everyone. I will find out sooner or later Kagome, just you wait. _

If only Sesshy-boy knew what he would be getting himself into. Unbeknownst to everyone, they were just days away from finding out their true destinies, and later their, well Kagome's anyways, ultimate powers.

AN// I know, this sounds different than what I had announced in my summary, but I had gotten a sudden inspiration, an epiphany if you will. So I will be going with it, but sticking to my original story line as well seeing as how I already have the story planned out, well, for the most part anyway.

ANYWAYS!!! Here are pairs to vote on.

Ayame 

W/ Inu

W/ Miroku

W/ Kurama

W/ Kouga

W/ Yusuke

Sango 

W/ Inu

W/ Miroku

W/ Kurama

W/ Kouga

W/ Yusuke

Keiko 

W/ Inu

W/ Miroku

W/ Kurama

W/ Kouga

Botan 

W/ Inu

W/ Miroku

W/ Kurama

W/ Kouga

W/ Yusuke

The guys left over will be paired with characters that I have created. So vote and thanks!


End file.
